The present invention relates to an improved adsorbent cartridge of the type which is generally placed in containers for medicinal pills or capsules to adsorb moisture, odors or other gases from the container in which they are located. The present invention is an improvement over pending application Ser. No. 720,362, filed Apr. 4, 1985.
By way of background, there are currently in use small adsorbent cartridges of the type which have an impervious body portion and a perforated end cap at one or both ends which permit communication between the environment and the adsorbent within the cartridge. Whenever activated charcoal or other like substances are used which form fine dust, this dust passes through the perforations and collects on the pills or capsules adjacent thereto. While this is perfectly harmless because the activated charcoal is non-toxic, the fact remains that the blackening of the pills or capsules makes them unappetizing. In addition, in the past the small adsorbent cartridges were often mistaken for medicinal capsules with which they were packaged and were ingested by various types of people, such as those with poor vision or who were mentally feeble. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiency of prior types of adsorbent cartridges that the present invention is concerned.